It's a Date
by k4gh
Summary: Hilary and Kai go on a date because of a dare. It was supposed to be a night to remember, but Kai being Kai…well… KaiHil 3shot, comments are appreciated!
1. It's a date! Or not

**Summary: **Hilary and Kai go on a date because of a dare. It was supposed to be a night to remember, but Kai being Kai…well… KaiHil 3-shot

**K3: **I dedicate this story to a friend of mine. Thanks for saying the words that led me to making this story… hehe it was thanks to you that additional ideas flooded in XD. Well then I hope you like it! On with the story!

**It's a Date**

**Chapter 1**

Hilary fidgeted in her seat as her gaze slowly worked its way up to stare at the Russian teen in front of her. He had his eyes closed, ignoring her like he usually did. _It's so quiet… _She sighed inwardly. How did she end up here again?

Oh yes it was because of that dare. The dare that that guy gave them, rather, the dare that guy gave the boy in front of her.

Only one name registered in her mind.

Tyson.

Hilary sighed and continued to stare at the two-toned blader in front of her. Kai Hiwatari, team captain of the bladebreakers, stoic, cold, and uncaring. Ok so he wasn't really that uncaring. Or cold, or stoic. He was just… really really quiet. And silence had always bothered Hilary. She was used to being around noisy people (Tyson, Daichi, etc.). And sometimes silence made her feel awkward. Really really awkward. Wasn't he going to say anything? Her gaze shifted to the happy couple to his right who were in the middle of a very heated make-out session. Hilary felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she looked away immediately.

_Why oh why did I have to accept this date? _Hilary found herself whining suddenly. _I could've refused, but no my stupid mouth had to go ahead and say yes… but there was no avoiding it anyway… If I hadn't agreed Tyson would've revealed my most guarded secret to the whole world… _Hilary sighed. _But then this wouldn't have happened if Tyson hadn't suggested we played Truth or Dare…_

_It was raining that night, so they didn't get the chance to do their training. Everybody was pretty much bored to death so Max suggested we think of a game to play. After a few minutes of thinking, Tyson was up on his couch saying we should play truth or dare. The others hesitated at first but they agreed anyway. They couldn't think of a better game. And so the game started. It wasn't all that bad really; it was pretty fun to be honest. I got to see Max try and juggle eggs, he failed miserably though and spent the duration of the game washing the yolk off his hair. And then Rei was dared to sing, no he didn't stink, 'because he didn't really sing either; he just kind off read the lyrics. So yeah everything was really pretty honky dory. That is until the bottle stopped in front of their team captain, who immediately murmured a gruff, 'dare,' Tyson's smile grew wider and uttered the words to Kai's dare. _

"_Kai! I dare you… to take Hilary on a date!"_

_My eyes grew wide just as Kai almost fell out of his position by the wall. What the heck?_

"_And we double dare you too," Came Max's voice._

"_Yeah, yeah," The others quickly agreed._

_Kai glared at them._

_I wouldn't forget that night. Even Rei, Max and the others betrayed me. _

Hilary grimaced as she remembered the events that transpired that night. Tyson made her say yes; by telling her that he would reveal her biggest and most guarded secret if she refused. No way she would let the world would know that she accidentally fell prey to a trap (1) back in first grade when they had their nature outing. Half of the male population of her class got to see her undies then. She shuddered at the memory. She would be the laughing stock of the world if she didn't agree to Tyson's will. And so she had no other choice but to agree.

So that was how they, Hilary and Kai, two people who weren't usually within six-inches of each others perimeter, ended up on this date.

"Your food is ready, Mr. and Ms.," The waiter's voice sounded, abruptly waking Hilary up from her thoughts.

Her eyes widened at the banquet in front of her. Did they have enough money to pay for all of this? _Oh right. _She remembered, Tyson and the other's had taken the liberty of pre-ordering their food for them, so they had nothing to worry about.

They ate in silence. The only noises were the cluttering of their utensils from time to time.

Hilary looked up from her food and peeked at the couple beside Kai again, who were now talking animatedly. Her gaze then went back to the slate, blue-haired bishie in front of her who had just finished eating. He had his eyes closed, silent as usual. She blushed.

"So…" Hilary began, trying to start a conversation. Or maybe just to make the quiet teen pay attention to her. And dang was it hard to get his attention.

Hearing no reply. She tried again. "S-so how do you find the food?"

This time it worked and Kai opened his eyes. He stared at her for a good ten minutes before he shrugged and answered, "Hn,"

Hilary blinked. _Hn?_ What kind of answer was that? She sighed inwardly, _well at least he spoke…_"Umm… okay…"

-

Kai opened one eye to study the fidgeting girl in front of him. What was she so nervous for? It was only him. It was so silent. Even he couldn't take the silence. It was so unnerving. What was the point of this date anyway? They've been doing nothing but stare at each other for a good ten to fifthteen minutes now. No one bothered to say a word. He couldn't possibly be the one to start the conversation. It would be, so not like him.

If it wasn't for that stupid Kinomiya he wouldn't be here. No no, scratch that, neither of them would be here. This was torture. No, not because of the company, Kai had a lot of respect for their coach, but this was just too uncomfortable. It was no secret to him that Hilary was kind of infatuated with him; he had caught her staring a few times. Sure Hilary was a nice girl. But Kai, he found it hard to be nice to girls. Actually he found it pretty hard to be nice to anybody. Sure he had helped her out a few times, but it was his duty to, he considered her his friend.

"So…"

To engrossed in his thoughts, Hilary's attempt to start a conversation went unheard. Hearing no reply from her date, she tried again.

"S-so… how do you find the food?"

Kai started from his thoughts, glancing briefly at the blushing girl in front of him. _So she finally found her voice eh? _He regarded the girl for a while before answering with a flat, "Hn,"

See? It was too hard to act nice. Especially when you happened to be Kai Hiwatari, also known as the ice block of their team the Bladebreakers.

-

Hilary gave out a heavy sigh. _This is going to be a long night… _

**A/N:** Chapter one is done! Really sorry if it's short! Hehe I'll try to make the later chapters longer… hehe. Okay then! Next chapter is when Hilary finally pops from the pressure, and Kai gets a preaching, from the waiter! Wahaha… ok then… please tell me if it's alright, I kinda doubt my ability to make KaiHil fanfics these days... Hehe… Please review and tell me what you think:D


	2. WOW please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade (I forgot to put this on the first chapter… my bad! ;)

**Summary: **Hilary and Kai go on a date because of a dare. It was supposed to be a night to remember, but Kai being Kai…well… KaiHil 3-shot/2-shot

**A/N: **About the chapter title… the W.O.W thing? Hehe it's words of wisdom, its just a way too long chappie title so I decided to shorten it to that. The real title is "Word's of Wisdom, please". Anyway Kintaro, my OC, who is included in this story as well, is not the same Kintaro as the one in my other story, "The Stalker". Well just wanted to clear that up Hehe… well here's the second part, hope you like it:D

Oh yea… thanks to those who reviewed the first chappie:D

**It's a Date**

**Part II: Word's of Wisdom, Please**

Hilary blinked and then squeezed her eyes shut, praying fervently that when she opens them again, she would be in a different scenario. (Preferably a scenario where everybody else was present also.) But to no avail. Hilary's gaze landed on the wall clock to her left, it had already been an hour since the date had started and she wasn't having any fun at all. Sure it was nice to actually be on a date with the renowned Kai Hiwatari. (She's had a crush on him for as long as she can remember after all.) It was her dream to be on a date with him, or rather to be actually somewhere near his 15 mile radius. But assessing her situation now, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to continue with this date anymore. If another hour passes without conversation, she was really going to pop.

As if on cue, a voice started her from her thoughts.

"Hilary?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Hilary looked up and squeaked in surprise, "Kintaro? Is that you?" Ruby-eyes twinkled in excitement, probably happy to see that friendly face again. Or maybe because somebody finally decided coincidentally save her from her predicament.

-

Hearing another extra voice, Kai lazily opened his eyes. _And who the hell do we have here? _Kai thought to himself seeing the auburn-haired man chat idly with his chocolate-haired companion.

"So it is you Hilary-nyan!" The boy known as Kintaro exclaimed with outstretched arms, probably to give the girl a little hug.

_Feh as if…_

"Kin-chan!" To Kai's dismay, Hilary jumped out of her seat and into the arms of the auburn-haired lad.

"It's been so long!" Hilary spoke again, her words muffled by Kintaro's jacket.

He hugged her tighter. "Yeah, how've you been?" He asked, finally pulling away from the hug, much to Kai's relief, "Did you miss me? Huh Hilary-nyan?"

Hilary giggled and playfully punched his shoulder, "As if." She teased, "It was actually quite refreshing when you left years ago. I finally had some time to myself,"

"Yeah well, I admit I was kinda clingy back then," Kintaro replied, scratching his head, "But that was years ago, I'm a different person now,"

"Different? You mean you can sleep without a nightlight now?" Hilary mocked.

"Well no… oh c'mon Hilary, after all these years you're still _that _mean to me?" Kintaro fake pouted and turned around. He raised his hand and waved, "I know when I'm not wanted, nice seeing you again Hilary-nyan,"

"And after all these years, you're still a big drama king," Hilary rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

"Heh, whatever Hilary-nyan," Kintaro chuckled, walking back to Hilary's table. "So how _have _you been?" Kintaro asked again.

Hilary shook her head, "Oh I'm doing fine, you?"

"Been great! Although I feel a little woozy, just got back from the US, must be the jet-lag," Kintaro explained.

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I got hungry,"

Hilary quirked an eyebrow at her childhood friend, "Hungry? You risked passing out suddenly in the middle of the street because you got hungry?"

Kintaro rolled his eyes, as he reached out to ruffle Hilary's hair, "I see you're still a worrywart. Trust me Hilary-nyan that habit of yours won't do your heart any good,"

"Yes mother," Hilary teased. "Stop ruffling my hair!"

"Make me," Kintaro chuckled.

"Kintaro!" Hilary giggled as she tried to wrestle Kintaro's hand from her hair.

Kai glared at the auburn-haired lad known as Kintaro. What the heck are they doing yapping away like that? They weren't the only ones in that particular area of the restaurant, they should know that. Kai's gaze traveled down to study Hilary's face. Had she forgotten who she went on this date with? They were too caught up with all their "catching up" that Hilary probably forgot that he was here. They, or rather her actually ignoring him was making him upset. And he didn't understand why.

Ok, so he did, but he was too stubborn to admit that fact. He was angry. Actually he was seething. But being his stubborn self, he managed to resist the urge to kick Kintaro out of the restaurant and finally resume his and Hilary's date.

"Oh right Kai!" He heard Hilary exclaim.

_Oh right Kai? _Kai rolled his eyes, _So I'm an afterthought now? _He didn't bother to look at Hilary and continued to glare at Kintaro.

"Kintaro, this is Kai, Kai, Kintaro," Hilary introduced, smiling at the two.

"Oh so that's who you are!" Kintaro grinned, stretching out his hand for a shake, "I was wondering why you were sitting in the same table as Hilary-nyan, nice to meet you!"

"Hn," Kai mumbled flatly, ignoring Kintaro's hand.

"Touchy, touchy," Kintaro teased.

Kai glared at him while Kintaro just stared back.

Hilary, noticing the tension between the two, decided to cut in between their conversation, "Sooo now that you've met…" She turned to Kintaro, "Would you like to join us for dinner?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

Kintaro smiled warmly at her, "Sure, I'd be glad to,"

_Yay! Finally somebody to actually talk to! _Hilary beamed, "Great! We can just order addi—"

"No,"

"What? Kai!" Hilary protested, hell bent on making Kintaro stay.

Kintaro smirked as he heard Kai's tone of voice. _Mission completed. Just like what Tyson said, annoy and leave. _And by 'annoy' he meant, to annoy the phoenix blader in front of him. He was already seething, he knew. Kai may be good with masks but he had a sixth sense for those kinds of things. _Alright then, the annoy part of the plan is completed; now all I have to do is leave. _

"Hilary-nyan?"

At the call of her name, Hilary turned to face her childhood friend, a big smile plastered on her face, "Yeah Kin-chan?"

_I hate to do this to you Hilary-nyan… but… a deal's a deal. _"I just remembered, I had to go meet my parents somewhere, I'm really sorry, but I have to leave after all," Kintaro explained apologetically.

Hilary's smile faded a bit as she digested the words Kintaro had just told her, "Oh its ok, I guess we can have dinner another time neh?"

"Yeah, of course," Kintaro winked goodbye at her and then turned around and left.

Hilary gave out a heavy sigh. He was her last chance to actually enjoy this evening. "Thanks a lot Kai,"

Kai opened one eye, "What?"

Hilary ignored him.

"What the heck is wrong?" he asked again, feeling a tad bit irritated.

"Nothing's wrong, except, you just chased away the only person who actually spoke to me tonight," Hilary said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process.

No, she usually didn't act like this around Kai. That was because she was always too shy when he was around. She was shy then, that was a fact. But now she was irritated and not feeling shy at all. And Kintaro leaving didn't help one bit. The way Hilary was feeling, she could lash out on anyone. Even on her longtime crush, meaning the person seating right in front of her.

"That Kintaro guy? This is our date, not your and that guy's," Kai stated as a matter of fact, resisting the urge to get up and come after that auburn-haired bastard.

"Date? This isn't a date at all!" Hilary exclaimed. Her face flushed because of anger. "How could you call this a date when all you do is sit there and act like a jerk?"

Kai glared at her. "Its not like I willingly took you on this date," He countered harshly.

A vein popped on Hilary's temple, "You're not the only one who was blackmailed to go on this date wise guy!"

Kai slammed his fist on the table startling the other customers, "If you don't want to continue with this date, fine with me! You can go ahead and leave!"

Hilary flinched at Kai's tone of voice but countered as harshly nether the less. "Gladly!" Hilary stood up from her seat and stomped out of the restaurant, bumping on one of the waiters in the process.

"O-h! I'm sorry!" Hilary apologized and half-bowed, "But I have to go!"

The waiter watched as the girl known as Hilary exited the bistro.

Kai stared after Hilary's retreating back, his features finally softening. He didn't mean to lash out like that. He was just too irritated and annoyed that he couldn't control the words that flew out of his mouth anymore. It had always been hard for him to control his feelings whenever he was feeling angry. It was just how he was. He says rude things and he never does feel bad about them. So how come he does now…?

"Sir?"

Kai started at his thoughts and glared at the person who dared to awake him from his thoughts.

The waiter looked at Kai with an arrogant brow lifted to his forehead. "Sir," He began again as he took the empty plates of the long lost Hilary, "May I suggest you go to that woman?"

Kai looked at him with an eye which vividly said, "What the hell?"

The waiter then took his plate, still filled with chops of pork (ironically called 'pork chops' o.o) and turned away to pass it to one of his companions.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at the latter when it took the seat that was once occupied by Hilary.

"You see sir," The waiter began. "When the dating Gods give you a girl, you don't do what you just did to them. You have to remember that girls are God's gift to us men. Without girls, we men will be either always working or always slacking off. And where's the fun in that? Have you ever imagined what it would be like if there were no more women left in the world? We men will no longer have anybody to make out with, no one will pamper us, no one will comfort us, no one would shower us with all the love we need, and more importantly, without women, how will they make those fine po—" The waiter was cut off as Kai stood up from his seat.

"Fine I'll go to her," Kai mumbled gruffly as he walked out the bistro, leaving the waiter smirking in his seat. _Pervert…_

The waiter continued to smirk at the young man's retreating back, he brought his hand up to stroke his chin, "If the dating Gods ever give me a girl…"

**A/N: **Ok then! That wraps up the second part! Sorry for not updating earlier. Hehe… I hope I didn't make them too OOC in that fight scene… o.o. Well thanks for reading! Read and review:D

P.S.: Waiter Momo-senpai from PoT (sorta anyway :D hehe)


	3. Epilogue: It's a Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, Beyblade Vforce, Beyblade Grev or Gundam Seed (o.o)

**A/N: **Well this is the last part of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing:D

**I****t's a Date**

**Part III (Epilogue): It's a Date!**

Hilary hugged her shaking frame. God it was so cold and what she was wearing wasn't helping her one bit. _Note to self, never let Tyson choose the stuff for me to wear._ Hilary sighed and looked around. Not a person in sight. Figures. It was kinda late anyway.

"Stupid Tyson," Hilary cursed under her breath. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have had to go on that date with Kai. And if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be outside in this cold, alone in some park.

Hilary raised her head staring at the twinkling stars above her. Well, at least it was a nice night, she smiled, relishing the view, it wasn't everyday the sky was clear.

She closed her eyes and breathed the cool air. _Gotta look on the bright side…_ she fell silent for a moment, _Nothing could possibly ruin this moment…_

-

Tiny droplets of rain began pelting the sidewalks, people without umbrellas started to run around in search for shelter, except for one two-toned blader who was too busy looking around for his runaway date than care that he was getting soaked to the bone.

_Where the heck is that girl? It's pouring like hell… I've got to find her… _

-

As soon as the first droplet hit Hilary's face, she immediately realized that she had spoken too soon. _This is not my night…_ Hilary whined as she hugged herself tighter. Not only was this stupid sudden rain going to make it hard for her to head home, it was also making the air a hell of a lot colder than before.

"Damn I could kill for a cup of hot chocolate right about now…" Hilary managed despite her already clattering teeth.

Hilary heaved out a sigh as her thoughts drifted to the events that had taken place that night, momentarily forgetting that she was sitting alone on a lone bench in some random park soaking wet.

She sighed again. If she hadn't been so touchy they would have never have gotten into that argument and she would still be inside that warm warm bistro. But then if she didn't, she would still be in that warm bistro, yes, except she would have probably popped anyway. (Because of boredom) Small things like boredom tend to irritate her easily. But realizing her current situation, she concluded being in a warm bistro, still on her date, despite the boredom (or agonizing silence) was better than sitting here soaking wet.

"I guess I should probably apologize when I get back to the dojo," Hilary mumbled to herself. "Gah… I should probably find shelter…" Hilary concluded, standing up. She walked slowly away from the bench (she couldn't speed up even she wanted to). The chilly breeze suddenly turned into a harsh violent gale, making the trees rustle around her. _This cannot be safe. _Hilary swallowed as she tried moving faster (The strong wind was pushing her back).

Hilary clenched her fists. "Oh for the love of…" Hilary cursed under her breath as she managed to get out of the way, barely missing the stray branch that the harsh winds blew her way. "It's getting really dangerous out here! The weatherman didn't say anything about this freaking storm last ni—" Hilary jumped at the sound of thunder clapping. Warning bells set off inside Hilary's head in mild panic as she hastened her pace. She had to find a safe place. No trees, no big objects that had the tendency to fall, somewhere concrete and cement. _Wow, what we learn in Health Class is useful after all, _Hilary found herself thinking. She blinked and shook her head, "And why the heck am I thinking about this now?"

-

"I wonder why they aren't back yet. They should be back by now… Did anything happen to them?" Rei wondered as he stared out the window of Tyson's dojo. The storm was holding its own out there, he wondered if the two were too.

"Oh c'mon Rei, they're probably having fun in some deserted alleyway doing God knows what…" Tyson smirked as he shooed Rei's worried thoughts away.

Rei rolled his eyes, "Tyson, there's a raging storm outside, why the heck would Kai pick this moment to do God knows what with Hilary in some deserted alleyway?"

Tyson flinched at Rei's tone of voice and faced the young Chinese lad, "Fine, fine you win," Tyson said raising his hands up in mock surrender. He picked up an umbrella and turned around to go.

"Let's go and find them," Rei nodded.

"I'll go and get Ma—"

"Tyson!"

The Dragoon master blinked, "Nevermind…"

"Tyson! Tyson! Somebody's here to see youuuu!"

Tyson sweat dropped and turned to Rei again, "Did you give him the keys to the cupboard where we keep all our sweets?"

Rei shook his head, "No,"

"But then how'd he…" Tyson wondered as he scratched his head. Maybe he used Draciel? No, no… their beyblades can't cut through wood, that would be… like magic. But then in the 'magical' world of Bakuten, everything is possible.

"Tyson? Are you alright?" Rei asked, waving a hand in front of Tyson's face, successfully breaking his trance.

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm just fi—"

"Tyson!" Came Max's voice again, "He's waiting for you you know!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Tyson yelled back, he motioned for Rei to follow, "Let's go, we'll find them after we talk to this guy,"

As they entered Tyson's living room, Kintaro stood up from his seat and gave Tyson a thumbs up as he smirked, "Mission Completed,"

-

The rain came down a lot steadier than before, much to Hilary's relief, as she continued to half run half walk down the street sidewalk. _I wonder if Kai made it back already…_ Hilary thought absent mindedly as she continued to look around for establishments where she could shield herself from the rain. But to no avail. She picked up her pace and hastily turned sharply around the corner, bumping into another person in the process.

"Woah!" Hilary shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact when her body meets the stony ground. Suddenly she felt a tug on her wrist, causing her to fall back on something which was definitely not the ground. Hilary looked up, squinting to get a better look at her savior.

"Is that…? Is that you Kai?" Hilary muttered before she blacked out.

-

"---ey! –ila—ry!"

_Eh?_

"Ma—s-op—at!"

_What?_

"Hi-la-ry!"

"Max! I told you to stop that, Hilary might—"

Hilary's eyes fluttered open before Rei could finish his sentence. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Rei? Max? Where am I?"

Rei's eyes softened as he explained their current situation, "Ah, we're in Max's house, its way too stormy outside to get back to Tyson's so we're stuck here for the night,"

Hilary stifled a yawn and looked around, Rei was by the coffee table making what seemed to be like cocoa, and Max was seated on a chair next to her, grinning, "Max's house? So where are the others?"

She added, before standing up to look out the window. She shuddered, _Wow the storm worsened again…_ Outside, some trees were uprooted from their spots, random people running for their lives, hoping they wouldn't get hit by the thunder that rumbled in the heavens and the shrubbery… well let's just say they were too ruined to be even called shrubbery.

"Yeah the storm has gotten worse, good thing it kind of let out when we went to find you guys,"

She nodded and then blinked noticing something else different, like… for example the clothes she wore. She was sure she wasn't wearing a t-shirt before… "Guys? Who changed my clothes?"

At this the two boys turned beet red. Max was the first to speak, "I-it wasn't us! Mom came in and did it! It wasn't us! Please don't kill us!"

Hilary giggled at Max's answer, "Ok, ok, Max, I just wanted an answer, I don't intend on killing you," _But I do intend on killing somebody else later, _She added as an afterthought.

Something 'ping'-ed in Hilary's mind as she remembered something, she turned back to the boys, "What about Kai? Did he make it back to Tyson's dojo?"

Max shook his head, "No, but he's over in the other room down the hall with Tyson and Kintaro, want to go visit him?"

Hilary felt herself smile, "Ah I'll drop by later," She said as she plopped down again on the cot. "Hey Rei?"

Upon the call of his name, the Chinese lad turned to face the brunette, "Yeah?"

"How did you guys find me?" She asked wrapping a blanket around her form. The cold wind was somehow getting in, she realized, holding the blanket tighter.

Rei blinked at her, "You don't remember?" He started, "You bumped into us and then suddenly blacked out, you were tired I guess," Rei explained passing her the hot cocoa he was making earlier.

"Oh…" Hilary trailed on, taking the hot mug from Rei's hands. _So it wasn't Kai who found me a while ago… _Hilary thought as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"Thanks guys,"

"No problem!" Max smiled at her, while Rei just nodded.

Hilary smiled back at them as she stood up from her cot, neatly folding the blanket that was covering her before, before heading for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Rei asked, looking up from his mug.

"Ah, just going to drop by Kai's room, I have to tell him something, See you later!" Hilary explained before walking out the door. _I'm off to apologize…_

"Ah, okay,"

There was silence for a few minutes before Max spoke up again.

"Oh! I forgot to tell her something!" Max gulped before running out the door after the brunette.

Rei blinked. "Err… ok…"

_It's good to have friends… I guess…_

-

"C'mon guys! It's good to have friends!" Tyson convinced as he turned to Kai, "Well in your case, it's good to have **new** friends!" Cue nervous laughter.

Tyson sighed as he got no reaction from the two, again. They had been staring at each other for hours now, not one giving up. Oh well, in Kai's case, he was glaring. Tyson wondered why Kintaro's presence affected him so much. Did he really have that kind of effect on people? Or was it because he was hired to intrude into Kai and Hilary's date (of course neither knew that) and was ordered to shamelessly flirt with said gal? Either way…Tyson sighed again. _I have to find a way to make things between these guys peachy keen. Okay. _"Hey guys!" Tyson hollered, effectively making the two guys face him. He carelessly slung an arm around both boys, "Have you guys read that manga Gundam Seed?" Without even waiting for the two to respond, Tyson continued, "Okay! So aren't Kira and Athrun great? I mean with their friendship and all, don't you wish you were just like them?"

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yeah, mainly because they tried to kill each other,"

"Ah, but it was just a spur of the moment thing!" Tyson explained, pointing a finger at Kai, "They team up to fight evil and regain their friendship in the end!"

Kai shrugged, "Yeah, but they still tried to kill each other,"

Tyson shook his head, "Gah! How many times do I have to tell you they regained their friendship in the end?"

Kai scoffed. Kintaro smiled.

"Now don't you two want to be bestfriends like those guys?"

"No," Kai answered right away. _I would really try to kill him if that ever happens_

"I would want to, but Kai here seems to be a little too touchy," Kintaro explained narrowing his eyes to look the phoenix blader in the eyes mockingly.

"Hn," Kai gritted his teeth as he glared back.

And so began fifth the stare-glare battle.

"I'll be in the next room…" Tyson sighed in defeat as he headed for the door.

Kai blinked as his enemy turned around, "Ah, I'm coming with you Tyson!"

Tyson nodded, "This is so much more troublesome than beyblading…" He muttered and made a move to twist the door handle, to his surprise though the door opened by it self… Tyson yelped as he stepped back, allowing whoever it was to enter, "Hilary?"

"Oh hi Tyson, have you seen Kai?"

Hearing the girl's voice, said lad turned to face the owner.

"Ah, Hi there," Hilary started, she blinked and caught sight of Kintaro, "Oh hi too Kin-chan,"

Kintaro smiled warmly at her, "Hello Hilary-nyan, sorry I have to leave now, I'm going to go help Rei with the hot cocoas," He waved at her before he walked off, leaving Kai, Hilary and Tyson.

"So...uhh… yeah," Tyson swallowed as he pushed Hilary inside the room, "So now, I'm guessing you have stuff to talk about! Bye bye then! Have fun kiddos!" Tyson beamed as he made a move to shut the door.

"TYSON! Whatever you do, do not—"

CLICK.

"—shut that door," Max breathed as he abruptly stopped in front of the navy haired teen, panting.

Tyson raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Not shut the door? Why?"

"Because the lock is broken!" Max explained to his dense friend.

"So?"

Max felt the urge to slap his forehead.

-

"So umm… Kai?" Hilary started, slowly looking up to meet his gaze. "Er… about earlier, um… I'm really sorry I lashed out on you like that, I just had err… issues," the brunette swallowed as she bowed down, "I'm really really sorry!"

Kai narrowed his eyes as he stared at the girl, _What was she apologizing for? He was the reason she lashed out on him anyway, _"You didn't mean to anyway," Kai mumbled bluntly as he turned away to look out the window.

Hilary blinked as she straightened her posture, _that's the closest thing I'll get to, 'It's not your fault' or 'It's alright' I guess… _"So we're okay now?"

"Yeah," Kai shrugged as he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle and made a move to open it.

Kai cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked walking over beside him.

-

"KINOMIYA!"

Tyson and Max jumped.

"I guess Kai just discovered the problem," Max mumbled nervously as he fumbled for his cellphone. "I'll try calling my dad,"

"TYSON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Came Hilary's angry voice.

"Gah!" Tyson panicked as he pounced on Max, causing him to drop his cellphone.

"What are you doing Tyson?" Max protested, placing his hands on his hips, "If we don't do something they're going to be stuck there until my dad gets back!"

Hearing what Max had just said from the outside Hilary pounded on the door, "Tyson! This is your entire fault! When I get out of here… I'm going to…"

"Hey it's not my fault you screaming banshee!" Tyson yelled back.

"It is too you dork!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Actually Tyson, this **is** all your fault," Max pointed out as he continued to explain what really happened, "If hadn't hired Kintaro to mess up their date, this all wouldn't have happened,"

Hilary's left eye twitched. Kintaro? Hire? Mess up their date? "TYSON! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"

"Shut up Max! I don't want to die yet! I haven't even gone on a gourmet trip around the world yet! I wanted to do that at least once you know!" Tyson inched closer to the American, hands clasped together in begging position.

"But I wonder…" Max continued, ignoring Tyson who was shivering with fright, "Why **did **you hire Kintaro to ruin their date?" Max narrowed his eyes as he smirked evilly, "I'm **dying** to know,"

"Yes Tyson, please do tell us,"

Tyson swallowed as he heard Kai's murderous tone from inside the room, "Well… oh for the love of… fine! I just wanted to see if you would get annoyed if another guy made a move on Hilary! There I said it, can we please stop all this murder talk now please?"

Max sweat dropped, "That's all?"

"Yeah, its so obvious that they're head over heels for each other, so I thought they needed a little push," Tyson explained gloomily, fearing his demise.

Max's face brightened, "You mean all that was to match make them?"

"Yeah,"

Max gave his friend a thumbs up, "I guess you beat me to it, I was planning to 'push' them to each other some time this month too,"

Tyson looked up to his blonde friend, "For real?"

"Yeah," Max grinned, "Wanna go get some cocoa?"

"Heck yes, I think I've sweated off all the water in my body," Tyson agreed as he walked off with Max.

"Oh," Max remembered, "We'll get you out of there in the morning!" Max shouted over to the couple.

"Until then why don't you make out or something?" Tyson added in. Cue maniacal laughter.

-

Hilary and Kai almost fell out of their positions. Weren't they all engaged in a heated verbal battle just a while ago?

"When I get out of here… I'll make Tyson run like he's never run before," Kai threatened under his breath.

Hilary shook with uncontrollable rage. _When **I**__get out of here Tyson will be nothing more than a sorry beaten pile of pulp mush. _

The two's murderous thoughts were abruptly put to a stop when they heard Tyson's last smart-ass comment.

"Until then why don't you two make out or something?"

Hilary felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she slowly backed away from the door. _What the hell is that Tyson saying? Why I oughta… _She gulped as a hand caught her wrist. She turned her head, "Er… Kai? Wha—"

Hilary's eyes widened as Kai turned her around and captured her lips into a gentle kiss. _Did he actually just take Tyson's advice? _Hilary thought, her mouth left hanging open, giving Kai the opportunity to do something more with her than just touching lips.

Hilary's blush turned a darker shade of red. _God can he kiss… _Hilary thought as she started to kiss back, her hands moving up to clutch the hem of his shirt convulsely.

After a few minutes, Kai broke apart and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I've always wanted to do that,"

"I…" Hilary started, staring straight into Kai's burgundy eyes. "I…umph—"

And Kai silenced her, kissing her again, a lot more passionately than before though.

It took them another good 10 minutes to break apart.

A very flushed Hilary looked up at Kai, panting. "Hey Kai… back at the restaurant did you make Kintaro go away because you were jealous?" Hilary asked snuggling into Kai's warm chest.

Kai just shrugged. "He was way too annoying," (Translation: "Yes I was,")

Hilary giggled, as her hands dropped to Kai's waist, "Yeah, yeah… so you want to go out again sometime?"

"Hn…" Was Kai's response as he buried his face into Hilary's hair.

"Ok… it's a date then,"

**Owari.**

**A/N: **Finally it's finished! Hehe… well you've just read the last chapter of this 3-shot! It's pretty long… (I tend to always make the epilogues long) and it seems the paragraphs seem to be to close together.. how come they take away my spaces? … hehe…Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated:D


End file.
